Tears on My Cheeks
by frostedbloodinthedark
Summary: CatoXOC What it was like during the Hunger Games for Cato's girlfriend? Lemons. Oh, quote. 'I woke up by myself today. Figured. Cato would probably want to get some last-minute training in before the 74th Hunger Games. I hoped that he wouldn't get picked.
1. Chapter 1

_Tears on My cheeks_ _**chapter one**_

_(CatoXOC) _

I woke up by myself today. Figured. Cato would probably want to get some last-minute training in before the 74th Hunger Games. I hoped that he wouldn't be picked. I remebered last night, the night of my life. Cato took me as his own. Our bodies pressed together in a sweaty heap, our lips meeting the other's.

I got up and put on my reaping outfit. If I'm going to the Capitol, I want to look decent. I wore my usual outfit. A long, magenta dress, my best shoes, and token, a cresent moon necklace. I put my golden long hair into a long curly ponytail and put on a black bow. I heard the door opening, and sat down on the bed. Soon enough, Cato opened the door, dripping in sweat. He had nothing on his upper half and undershorts on.

"I wouldn't mind at all if you wore that to the reaping." I said, getting up.

"Get away, I'm sweaty." He warned playfuly.

"I know." I whispered, kissing him.

"Are you going to volunteer, Cato?" I asked quietly, changing the subject.

"Amber, It's our last year. I want this."

"But I might lose you.."

"I can do this."He moved away, getting dressed. He put on a tux and dress shoes. We went down the stairs after,to a breakfast of eggs. He ate beside, holding my hand while I picked at my eggs. Eventually I finshed and we waited for Cato's parents to get ready.

"Well, Lets go now." Cato says when they were ready. We headed out the door and down the street. I held Cato's hand through the reaping. A woman who was differant from last year's woman. She put her hand in the big bowl with the girl's names in it. "Ladies first!" She says in a Capitol accent. She pulled out a name and read it. It was my name. Panic shot through me as I stepped forward to my doom. I stepped up on the stage and looked at Cato who's eyes were ingulfed in fear.  
"Any volunteers?" Called the woman. A girl who I belive name is Clove stepped forward.  
"I volunteer." She says. I guided off the stage and Clove steps up onto the stage.

"Now the boys." She stuck her hand into the glass bowl. She read Cato's name, and he stepped up.

"I give you te tribues for district 2, Cato, and... What's your name?"

"Clove."

"Clove!" A pair of peace-keepers came up and guided them off stage. Then we were let into the Jusice Building and I waited for His parents to talk to went out, tears streaking their faces. I run in and he grabs me around the waist and I bury my face in his chest, sobbing into his shirt. He steps away, only to look at my face, streaked with tears. He kisses me deeply, as if trying to memorize my lips, then pulls away.  
"I love you."

"I do to." the peace-keepers came in and took him away. I grab his hands and start panicing.

"I love you! Remember that! Y-you have to win!D-d-do all you can to win!" I start to break down, and they pull me from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tears on my cheeks __**chapter 2**_

I wanted Cato so badly. Every night I cried myself to sleep, screaming Cato's name.

On the day of the feast in Cato's games, I watched for any sign of him as the camra's closed in on the girl from district 5 darting in to the Cornocopia and snatching up her bag. Then Katniss Everdeen, female tribute from district 12 ran to the table, aiming for the small bright orange pack. Clove shot from the other side, and threw a knife. Katniss deflets it with her silver bow. She shoots, aiming for Clove's heart, but she tearns, and it lands on her upper arm. It's not her throwing arm, that I know, but it slows her down, pulling out the aroow and looking over it. It's just enough time for Katniss to get to the table and pull the orange backpack up her arm. She turns to shoot again, when the next knife that Clove throws slices her forehead, above her eyebrow, blood spilling into her eye. She sends anthor arrow, and misses. Clove jumps on her, and pins her shoulders with her knee.

"where's your boyfriend, district 12? Still hanging on?" She sneers.

"He's out there, now, hunting Cato." She snarls. Fear shoots through me. What if Cato dosen't know? What if Peeta Melark male from 12, catches him off guard?

Then she screams his name.

"PEETA!" Clove punches Katniss in the ribcage, cutting off her voice. Her head whips from side to side, looking for Peeta. When he dosen't make an apperance, she grins at Katniss.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut 'im. You prabably have in strapped in a tree somewhere, trying to keep his heart going. What's in that backpack? Medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." Clove opens her jacket, where there a nice collection of knives. She selects and almost dainty knife, with a curved blade.

"I promised Cato if y he let me have you, I'd give the audicence a good show." KAtniss trys to get away from Clove, but her grip is strong.

"Forget it, District 12, We're goning to kill you, like we did with your athetic little ally. What was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, now you, and I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove asked.

"Now... where to start..." Clove wipes the blood away from Katniss's wound. She looks at Katniss's face, titling from side to side. she trys to bite Clove's hand but she grabs her head, pushing to the ground.

"I think... I think we'l start with your mouth. " She traces the blade tip around Katniss's lips. "Yes I think you don't need your lips anymore. Wanna blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Katniss spits a mix of blood and saliva in Cloves face. She flushes with rage.

"Alright then.. Lets get started." Katniss's eyes closes, and as the blade makes the first cut, Thresh from 11 puls Cove up and away from Katniss. Clove is screaming. Katniss is opening her eyes, ad sees Thresh holding Clove. He flips her to the ground, towering over her.

"What did you do to that lttle girl? You kill her?" He shouts. Clove scrambles back.

"no, no, it wasn't me! I didn't kill her!" She says.

"I heartd her name! YOu kill her? Did you chop her into to pieces like you were planning to with this girl here?" He shouts.

"No, no! It was district 1!" Clove sees the stone that Thresh had picked up, and loses it.

"Cato! Cato!" She screeches.

"Clove!" He's too far away to help her. He's probably had been waiting to attack. Thresh smacks Clove's head with the rock, hard. There no blood, bt I can see it's fatal. But she's still alive, I can tell , from the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the moan coming from her lips. Thresh whirls around, rock raised to kill Katnss.

"what did she mean? About Rue being your ally?"

"I-i.. we teamed up.. Blew up te Carrers supplys, I tried to save her, I did, but he got there first, district 1, I mean."

"You killed him?" He asked.

"Yes. And buried her in flowers, and sung her to sleep." Katniss stammers.

"Sleep?"

"Untill she died. Your district, they sent me bread." Her hand raises, and she wipes her nose.

"Do it fast, okay?" He lowers the rock and points at Katniss.

"I won't kill you this time, okay? Now wer'e even. got that?" KAtniss nods, and gets up and runs away. I hear Cato's voice call  
"Clove!" I can hear the pain in his voice, and I know He sees Clove.

"run Fire girl." He calls, then grabs both backpack and runs the oppisite direction. Cato bursts thought the trees then, spear in hand. He runs over to Clove's body, and grips her hand.

"CLove, come on, stay with me! Please!" Tears are runnig down his face. "Please, you saved Amber! We'll be home soon, just hold on, I'll kill all of them, and you'll be okay then, the Capitol will help you!"

Clove's cannon sounds, and Cato breaks down. The skies spit open, and rain pours down

"i'll try to win for both of us now." He gets up, and runs after Thresh.  
He catches up with him in a clearing. He slams Thresh in a nearby tree, surprising him. Anger flaring in his eyes.

"YOU KILLED HER! MY ONLY REMINDER OF HOME! SHE'S DEAD!Shes dead..." He trails off.

"It was for Rue. The little girl hardly lived." Thresh spoke up, catching his breath. He had been runnong alot, so that didn't help.

"Then why did you let that little bitch on fire go?" I had never heard Cato swear before, and it shocked me, but I let it go, watching the screen.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO I SAID!" Cato yelled in Thresh's face when he didn't answer.

"For Rue." He says calmly. Cato stabs him and he winces in pain, but hes not dead. Cato means to savour it. Killing Thresh, I mean. He slices a gash in his chest, then his leg, blood flowing out. Thresh knows he's a goner, I can see it in his eyes. Cato slices lines in his face, blood spilling to the ground. Finally, He stabs his neck, and then stabs his head again and again, cracking it open. Thresh is gone, his cannon goes off, but the end is drowned out by the thunder

Cato dosen't care, and stabs Thresh's eyes out, and throws the bloody orbs in the grass beside the tree. Cato's hair is slick with rainwater and Thresh's blood.

He descards Thresh's body and runs in the other direction, probably to find Katniss and Peeta. I flick off the tv but Cato's dad flicks it back on. I walk out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears on my cheeks chapter 3**

**(A.N. Thanks to the reviewers and tips 3 So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Well, who've read it anyways. It's the end of the Hunger Games, but not my story ;), hope you enjoy!)**

I watch as the wolf muttations suddenly apear from the ground, and Cato has his back turned, skinnign the rabbit he just caught, very messily at that. I scream a warning, but it dosen't matter. He'll never hear. He does hear the growls though, and turns around. He sees the mutts and yells in shock. Good thing hes crouching. He gets up quickly and starts running.

The mutts taking after him, howling and growling.

The camra switches to the district 12 tributes, blissfully unaware of the horror awaiting them. They stop at the rustling behind them, and their eyes widen in fear when Cato runs out. He runs by them, and then the first mutt jumps out. They take off after Cato, but Peeta is slightly slower, and the mutts catch him just as he breaks out of the forest.

They pull him down and start ripping him, dragging him to the golden Cornocopia. Katniss stands on it and is screaming his name over and over.

"Peeta! Peeta! PEETA! PEETA!"

"Peeta, Peeta!" Cato mocks, catching his breath. Peeta's canon sounds at that moment, and Katniss screams again.

"NO!" She then turns around, and loads an arrow. She sends it at Cato's heart, and I tense, waiting for him to fall down dead. He starts laughing, and then I remeber the flesh coulored armor he has on. Katniss sees it too, and her eyes widen. He jumps down, because the mutts have disapered.

"Better move, Fire Girl, don't want the body to start stinking." Katniss jumps off and takes off after him, to duel in the forest. Cato is waiting, and jumps on her, and pins her down.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" He growls. He pulls his sword from his belt andkeeps it at her neck.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna show all of Panem your little slutty body, then slice you up into little cubes. How 'bout that?" Katniss's eyes widen in fear when she realises what he's going to do. He slices open her blouse and then rips of her bra, revealing her breasts to all of tries to cover herself, but Cato pushes her arms away. He cuts off her pants, and her panties. Her pussy is covered in a light brown mass of pubic hair. He leans over and sucks on one breat, biting it, his tongue swirling around the nipple. When he pulls away from the other one, their both starting to bruise. He looks at her womanhood.

"No.. Please don't look at it.. Please stop.."

"Shut up slut." Cato sticks his whole fist in her vag, earning a moan of pain. He pulls out his fist then starts licking it.

He pulls away.

He postions himself at her entrance, then thrusts into her, moaning.

"Ohhh your so tight! Mann..." He groaned in pleasure as he started to thrust. He cums in her, then pulls out.

"Now for the slicing." He stabs her, a bit to hard, and the cannon sounds.

"Shit. Couldn't kill her my way."He pulls on his pants and waits for the hover craft.

He gets pulled up and then the screen goes black.

_This has been the 74th annual Hunger Games _ flashed across the screen. Claudious Templesmith annouces that Cato, District 2 victor will arrive in 3 days at his home in district 2.

(A.N. Sorry, it's so short the next one will be longer :) )


	4. Chapter 4

Tears on my Cheeks chapter 4.

I wait for any signs of the Capitol train containing the love of my life speeding down the track, Cato's family waiting excitedly behind me. The whole district was outside, the victor's family waiting in front.

Cheers rose up in the croud as people caught sight of the silver train as it speed down the track.

As soon as he came out, I run forward and tackle him full on, wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifts me in the air, and we kiss, like there no-one but us in the world, ignoring the reporters and camramen taking pictures and videos of us. Cato looks into my eyes.

"I've missed you." He says simply.

"Me too."

"Lets go home." With that he picks me up bridal style, and I yelp in surprise. He walks throught the croud and his parents follow us.

When at home, Cato's mother says she would start making lunch, and his dad sat down in his rocking chair. I hold his hands and not let go. I never want to let go, not in a million years.

He pulls me down on the couch and we fold around eachothers bodies, and do so untill its lunch time.

I get up and then grab Cato's hand, pulling him up, and over to the table, and push him down in a chair. I kiss him, then look at the food. All of Cato's favourites. Wild rice, with a creamy cheese sauce, a dish filled with shrimpp and pasta, in a cream sauce, and a grilled mango and fish dish.

"How could you get all this? This would have taken days." In truth, we bought the rice, cream, mango, fish, pasta, and shrimp and I made the cheese from milk from my friend's cow. It did take days, three to be exact.

We finsh and I suddenly feel sick right after my first bite of pasta and shrimp. I get up, barely saying a quick "Be right back!" Then run to the bathroom. this isn't new, it was the third time this week. I throw up in the toilet. Cato comes in and rubs my back as I throw up my breakfast, and the start of lunch. I retch untill there is nothing left, and then wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, quivering with effort.

He looks at me worridly.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's happened before."

"What? What do you mean?" His blue eyes search my face, for any kind of answer.

"I threw up like this earlier in the week, on Monday, and Wednesday."

"Oh." He helps me up, and we retearn to the table.

"We should really take Amber to the doctor, Hal." Cato's mother says.

"I'll call." Cato's father gets up and goes to the phone.

"Hi, it's Hal Paine, my son's girlfriend isn't felling very well, is there an time we can come today?" He asks into the phone. theres a pause, then

"Okay, I'll take her." He turns to us then says we can go after lunch, at 2:30." we finsh then I get ready to go. Cato comes up to me.  
"I'll see you soon. Tell me what going on okay?"

"I wouldn't keep it from up in a million years." I go out the door and into Cato's father's car, witch we use for only far drives. We get there in 15 minutes and are just in time. The doctor brings us in and she takes my blood presure and then after all the normal things she takes a machine then scans my stomach.

"Just as I thought." She says, looking at the monitor.  
"What?"  
"You're pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tears on my cheeks chapter 5

**A.N. Hey guys, so in this chapter, Amber and Cato go through a 'rocky' part in ther relationship. thanks to my reviewers ;) Love you guys!**

**CATO POV**

Amber came home looking paler than when she left. My dad went in the other room, probably to talk to mom.  
"Cato.. Um. I need to tell you something." She sits down on the couch, and grabs my hand, but its not like earlier.

"I, well, I'm..."  
"Yes, babe?"

"I'm pregnant." I stare at her, her pale face, chapped lips, blue eyes that used to be full of life, her messy hair, that shes obviously ran her hands through many times.

I grab her pull her close.

"It's okay, we'll get through this." I put my hand on her stomach, wich I have noticed is a little bloated.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course." JUst then, Mom burst in the room.

"You're pregnant! She burst out and Amber nodded looking at her like 'how did you know that' and Dad stepped forward

"I told her."

_**NIGHT**_

Amber clung on to my arm, witch felt strange not gripping a sword when I slept, to be ready for any victim. My hands felt empty. No. They wern't. Amber's delicate body was in them, and the little life in her. I looked at her sleeping form, and pressed my lips to her forehead.I knew if I snapped, like I did in the arena, I cold kill her with a twist of my arm, like I did with the boy from 3. I'm dangling on the edge of insanity, and I might fall at any moment, and hurt my beloved Amber.

Suddenly I felt guilty on how I killed without even no hesitation, and how I raped a girl, taking her innocence, on live television. I thought on how many are dead, at least half of the 23 dead, because of me. My arm, my sword, killed them. I fell asleep eventually, My arms wrapped around Amber.

_It was misty, and I couldn't see any thing 6 feet away from me. Suddenly, I heard screams of all my loved ones, mom, dad, my friends, Amber, and a child crying. I heard the calls of the tributes I killed._

_"Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss..._

_"YOU KILL HER? YOU KILL THE LITTLE GIRL?"Theresh..._

_Then I heard abnormal barking. Then the pained screams and moans and whimpers from Peeta as he get ripped apart._

_Then a Glimmer apeared before me, He limbs giant versions of the sausages we have on special ocasions, her face swelled up,unable to see her eyes any more. _

_Then Clove takes her place, on the ground, moaning my name, a dent in her skull, chest rising and falling rapidly. _

_Then the most horrible image of all. Amber on the ground, blood pooled around her, body curled around a small, unmoving form in her hands.  
"NO! AMBER! NO!"_

_**MORNING**_

I jolt awake, my nighmare haunting me. Amber isn't there, but the bed is still warm.

I go downstairs, and Amber isn't at the table.

"She's in the bathroom." Says dad, as if he knows I'm looking for her. I bolt to the bathroom, the door has been thrown open, and there she is, retching in to the toilet her hair still messy from sleep. She cluches the side of the toilet as she finshes then pulls away. I crouch beside her.

"Are you okay? We can get an ab-"

"NO! I would never destroy a life, not like you!" I pull back, hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"you took lives away so easily, without any hesistation what so ever, and you raped a girl, _on live televiosion!_"

"I did it all to get home. To get to you."

"Was it really nesesary to RAPE a girl! An innocent girl that didn't do more than kill a few people, with hesitataion, get a higher score than you?"

"I didn't know you felt like that."

"Well, then, now you do." She gets up, a little shakily, and storms out, and I hear a door slam, then mom comes running in.

"What happend? Amber just stormed out!"  
"I don't know."

_**A.N. sorry, I got destracted and so, to the point. Will Amber and Cato fix this little fight? Or will they be seporatated forever? Find out!**_

_**Review, whoever reviews, even a face, gets a cookie!**_

_***starts handing out cookies to people who already reviewed***_


	6. LAST CHAPTER

CHAPTER 6

(**A.N. thank you to my most loyal reviewer, HermioneandMarcus, 5 cookies for you! You're awesome! This is the last chapter of the first book, so keep an eye out for the second book, Pain in my heart.)**

**Amber's POV**

He finds me on the curb of the . He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get through this. I promise." He whispers. I look at him, fresh tears spilling over. I press my face to his chest.

"I-i going to the market. I'll be back." I shakily get off and head too town. I get thread, yarn, and fabric. I come home and put away the goods, and get out sheets of older fabrics, and some new ones. I cut shapes fro the fabrics. I sew them togther, making a quilt. I get a cardboard box and fold up the half-finshed quilt, and scraps in a box. Its time to pack, we are moving to the new house in the Victor's Village. I help pack up the dishes and pans. Cato comes out with a box marked _Amber_ and another marked _Cato _on top of it. I mark the box with the quilt in it _baby _and the box with the forks,knives, and spoons _silverware. _I pack up the yarns, knitting needle in a box with _knitting, _etc. **(A.N. You get the idea.)**

We pack up the boxes in a truck that was waiting outside. our chairs and couches are out in the truck as well, and we walk over to the new house. We put the chairs and televisoin in the desired places. Cato helps his father carry our bed to our room, and I have the bedside table, and lamp. I put it down, then the box with the quilt on a table that the capitol gave us, with the sewing and knitting things. We unpack downstairs, and soon, everything is out. We threw out the food in the fridge, so only juice and fresh eggs and milk I had gotten earlier with the yarn and other supplies were in the fridge. Cato and I go to the market, then the bakery for food. the I have a craving for chocolate and pickled radishes. We get the chocolate and pickled radishes. I eat the candy on the way home, then share the pickled radishes with Cato on the couch, watching televison. A capitol rerun of the reapings. Me getting called, Clove volentering, and Cato volenteering as well **(I can't remeber if he volunteered, tell me if I'm wrong!)**

Then It cuts to the bloodbath, and I quickly shut it off, for Cato's sake, who's hand has been gripped mine, and the circlation has been cut off.

Then the televison automatically turns on, for it is the drawing of the card, for the 75th Hunger Games. There he is, President Snow. He pulls out a card and clears his throat.

"In honour of the anniversary, the exsitsting pool of victors will go back in, to show the rebel that not even the strongest can beat the Capitol." **(I know thats not what he says, but I don't want to go threw the book just to find what he says.)** This sinks in. Then we all realise. Cato might be going back into the arena.


End file.
